Life at Rose Red
by Kabtashe
Summary: *Diary of Ellen Rimbauer* There was something about it that told you to stay away but also drew you to it. I had a terrible feeling that we weren't going to leave this house.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was just another day, another move. I couldn't even keep track of the many times we had moved. Looking behind me in the backseat at my little brother Tristan; I wished that he could understand what this meant. What it means when you pack up all your things and leave all of your friends.

"Here we are, kids." I turned at the sound of my mom's voice. I looked in front of us. The house was huge, a mansion.

_How can we afford this?? _I thought to myself.

"Big house!" I heard Tristan say, laughing. I smiled at his voice then looked back at the house. _This is going to be a long day. _As we pulled up all the way into the old fashioned driveway, I could make out more of the details of the house. I shivered. There was something about it that told you to stay away but also drew you to it. I had a terrible feeling that I wasn't going to see my old friends again. This was our new house. This is where we're going to live.

_At Rose Red._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think?? Should I continue? By the way, this is based off of the diary and not the movie. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Rose Red belongs to that guy that wrote The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer… I forget his name though. I only own the plot and the unrecognizable characters: Layla, M, Tristan, Layla's mom, etc.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I had just gotten home from school when I saw my mom's black van in the driveway. That was odd. She said she was working late. I walked inside and looked around for her; finding her in the kitchen… cooking. That was even weirder. She never cooks. I looked at the recipe in front of her. _Brownies_. No, she only makes brownies when…

"What is going on? Why are you making brownies?" I asked.

"Well sweetie, I got a new assignment. We're going to be moving to Washington. Isn't that great?" She answered, excited.

"WHAT? Again? Mom you told me, no more moving." I yelled.

"I know but this assignment is too good to pass up. The house is beautiful. You should see it. It's so old fashioned." She said.

"When and what about my friends? I have a life here. I'm about to start my senior year of high school."

"We leave in 2 weeks. And you can write your friends still." She said, as if that was obvious.

"Mom, I'm about to be starting my last year of high school, I shouldn't have to make friends all over again." I pleaded.

"It's already settled. We leave in 2 weeks so you might want to start packing. Tristan is excited."

"Tristan is five years old, mom. He doesn't understand what this means." I said, walking out of the room. I ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of my brother's bedroom. It was painted to look like a forest thanks to my artistic talents and the furniture was all designed to look like the place where Peter Pan and the Lost Boys would live in. There was a small makeshift hammock in the right corner of the room where Tristan would sleep sometimes or when he was listening to me read to him. He was sitting at the wooden table, coloring. I walked over and sat down on the floor near him.

"Hey, lost boy. Did mom tell you we're moving?"

"Yes and I'm excited. Mommy says we're going to live in a big house. Aren't you excited?" He said, happily. I sighed. He looked so happy that I couldn't bear to make him sad. So I did what I hated to do the most, I lied.

"Of course I'm excited, silly. Do you want me to paint your new room, too?" I said with fake happiness.

"Yes!! What should we do this time? Maybe Aladdin. What do you think?" He said, bouncing in his chair.

"Sounds good to me."

I got up and headed out of his room and to my bedroom. My room was painted a pale blue with my name in painted on 1 of the walls with silver fancy lettering. Layla Marie, it read. I looked at my white desk with my new black laptop. Above it was a white and blue bulletin board. It was covered with pictures of me and my friends.

_I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you…_

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. It was M&M. She had gotten the nickname because her parents named her Melissa May. She preferred being called M&M or M.

"Hey M. What's up?"I answered.

"Hey, Lay. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Annie, Jane, and myself. We're going shopping for back to school clothes because you know we definitely need them." She said cheerfully. She was the shopper and crazy one of our group of friends. I'll admit I'm pretty hyper and random too but I was the mom out of us; the responsible one.

"Sorry M, I can't because my mom told us today that we're moving to Washington in 2 weeks so I have to start packing. Sorry!" I said, sadly.

"What?! You can't leave now! We're seniors this year. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Apparently not."

"Well you start packing and I'm going to call the girls and tell them the news and see what we can come up with to keep you here."

"You can try." I said, laughing. We hung up and I turned back to the pictures of me and my friends. There were pictures that we had taken at the mall, at our junior prom, etc. My favorite was the one of me and M laughing. I remembered how Annie had snapped the picture of us while we were laughing because M had dared me to shout at this random guy on the street and I did. We couldn't stop laughing because it was so funny. Turning away, I found my boxes that I 

had saved from the last move and started taking down pictures and other stuff and putting them in the boxes.

After 2 hours of packing, I fell asleep, dreaming happy dreams and things that would never come true.

_2 weeks later_

Now here we were, unpacking our things in our new home. My room was huge. Mom said it once was April Rimbauer's room. I replaced the small bed with my own. Once my midnight blue sheets and comforter were on my bed, I started unpacking my clothes. As I unpacked I thought back to when I said my good-byes to my friends.

"_I'm going to miss you Lay!! You better write me every day!" M said, hugging me._

"_Me too Lay- Lay!"Jane said, crying. _

"_You're not going to forget us, are you?" Annie asked. _

"_No, never." I said, holding back tears. I hugged them all and got in the front seat. As we pulled out of our old driveway, I looked back at my 3 friends. The ones that helped me through each day, my rocks._

"Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." I jumped at the singing. It didn't sound like Tristan. It was a girl's voice but also a child meaning it couldn't be my mom. I turned around and screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do you think?? I know it's not much but is it good? Should I continue? Remember this is based off of the diary and not the movie.**_

**_- oh that part about M daring Layla to shout at a random guy... my friend actually told me once that I'm too chicken to shout at a random hot guy, thus daring me to. Well, I did shout at him, too. _**

_**- If I get 10 reviews, then I will post another chapter. If not, then I guess you won't get the next chapter. I'm mean but I really would like to see reviews. They brighten up my very boring life. **_


End file.
